after tonight
by chikailau
Summary: well im not good in summarizing so pls... forgives me! anyway all pilipino out there please review my fic! im new in here! i need your comment!


BOOK 1 

AFTER TONIGHT

CHAPTER I 

       "SAKURAGI, GISING NA! HONEY! HOY! ANO BA? DI KA BA BABANGON?" GALIT NA SABI NI RUKAWA KAY SAKURAGI.

       "AGA PA E! MAMAYA NA KASI!"SAGOT NAMAN NI SAKURAGI SABAY TAKIP NG UNAN SA TAINGA.

       "AH GANON! SIGE TIGNAN NATIN KONG HINDI KA MAGIGISING.!" SABAY ALIS NI RUKAWA NG KUMOT, UNAN AT PATAY NG AIRCON.

       "SIGE SWEET DREAMS HONEY! NAWA AY PAWISAN KA NG HUSTO PARA MAGISING KA NA!" GALIT NA SABI NI RUKAWA.

BUMABA NA NG KWARTO SI RUKAWA, PARA IHANDA ANG AGAHAN NILA NI SAKURAGI. PAGKATAPOS. PUMASOK NA SIYA NG CR. NAKAPAGUMPISA NA SIYANG MALIGO NANG BIGLANG NAGRING ANG PHONE.

         "ANO BA YAN! SAKURAGI SAGUTIN MO YUNG PHONE!" SIGAW NITO KAY SAKURAGI.

         "IKAW NA NATUTULOG PA YUNG TAO E!" ANAS NITO.

         "TAO KA BA? KAASAR!" LUMABAS NG CR SI RUKAWA PARA SAGUTIN ANG PHONE.

         "HELLO? SINO ITO? KUMUSTA NA? KAMI, AYOS NAMAN SANDALI!" TINAKPAN ANG PHONE.

         "SAKURAGI… SI KOGURE HINAHANAP KA!" SIGAW NITO.

         "BAKIT DAW? BA'T DI MO SINABING NATUTULOG!" INIS NA SABI NITO KAY RUKAWA NA PAPUNTA NA ULI SA CR.

         " HELLO! OH, OKEY NAMAN! ANO BA ANG SA ATIN?! AH….OH….WALA YON. OKEY LANG IYON. WALANG PROBLEMA. O, SIGE..BYE." BINABABA NI SAKURAGI NG PHONE AT PUNTA SA CR. KINATOK NIYA SI RUKAWA. 

         "ANO??!" TANONG NI RUKAWA.

         "E SABI NI KOGURE KUNG PWEDE DAW MUNA SIYA RITO MAKITULOY" 

         "BAKIT?"

         "KASI YUNG TINITIRHAN NIYA E MADEDEMOLISH NA BUKAS, SANDALI LANG NAMAN DAW SIYA MAKIKITIRA, MGA ISANG LINGGO LANG HON."

         "IKAW….BAHALA KA! PUMAYAG KA NA ATA E!"

         "OO…"

         "ANG PROBLEM DYAN E! PAPAANO PRIVACY NATIN! E DI MAGHIHIWALAY TAYO NG TULUGAN! AT YUNG MGA NAKASANAYAN NATIN GAWIN, BAKA MABUKO TAYO NIYAN!"

         "DOON MUNA AKO MATUTULOG SA KABILANG KWARTO! TAPOS NO KISSING MUNA TAYO! OKEY NGA YON MAMIMISS NATIN ANG EACH OTHER!"

         "DI KA NA RIN PWEDENG SUMABAY SA AKIN SA PALILIGO"

         "HA…OO NGA!!!" NATULALANG SABI NI SAKURAGI KAY RUKAWA.

CHAPTER II NAGLILIPAT NANG GAMIT SI SAKURAGI SA KABILANG KWARTO NANG MAY NAG DOORBELL. MADALI NIYANG DINALA ANG ILANG NATITIRA PA NIYANG GAMIT SA KABILA. AT PUMUNTA SA PINTUAN UPANG BUKSAN ANG PINTO.          "KOGURE! PASOK KA! KUMUSTA? P'RE…" ANAS NI SAKURAGI KAY KOGORE KAHIT NAIILANG SA SALITANG P'RE. 

                     "ETO OKEY NAMAN! A SAAN SI RUKAWA?" TANONG NITO KAY SAKURAGI.

          "AH SI HO…. HALIMAW AYON NASA ESKWELAHAN PA YON." MEDYO NADULAS NIYANG SAGOT.

          "MAKAKASABAY BA NATIN SIYANG MAGHAPUNAN?" TANONG NI KOGURE.

          "OO, KASO MEDYO MAG-AADIYAS TAYO KASI ANG DATING NI RUKAWA AY 8 O'CLOCK NG GABI" SAGOT NAMAN NI SAKURAGI.

          "OKEY LANG SA AKIN IYON, SAAN KO PWEDENG ILAGAY ITONG MGA GAMIT KO?"

           "SA PANGATLONG KWARTO, NALINIS KO NA IYON MAY FRESH NA COVER DIN."

           "THANKS."

BUMALIK NA SI SAKURAGI SA KANYANG PANSAMANTALANG KWARTO. PAGKATAPOS NIYANG ISAAYOS ANG KANYANG GAMIT AY BUMABA NA SIYA PARA MAGLUTO NG HAPUNAN SA KANILANG TATLO. NAPILI NIYANG ILUTO ANG PABORITONG ULAM NI RUKAWA.

            "UM… ANG BANGO NAMAN NIYAN. SIGURO KAYA NAGKASUNDO KAYO NI RUKAWA DAHIL MASARAP KANG MAGLUTO."

            "BAKA, IKAW ANO BANG PABORITO MONG PAGKAIN?" TANONG NITO.

            "ADOBO RIN" NAKANGITING SABI NI KOGURE KAY SAKURAGI

            "SIGE, MALILIGO PA AKO KASI PADATING NA SI RUKAWA E!"

            "BAKIT? WHAT'S SO SPECIAL? BA'T KA PA MALILIGO?"

            "AH… E…. KASI AYAW KONG TUKSUHIN NANAMAN AKONG PUTOK…!" 

**CHAPTER III**

PAGKATAPOS NI SAKURAGING MALIGO AY NAGPABANGO RIN SIYA. SEVENTH MONTHSARY NA NILA NI RUKAWA AND GETTING STRONGER! MAY NARINIG SIYANG NAG-DOORBELL KAYA BUMABA NA SIYA AT BINUKSAN ANG PINTO.

          "HI! HON!" SABAY HALIK SA PISNGI NITO.

          "ANDYAN NA BA SI KOGURE?"

          "AH.. OO, HAPPY,,,," NAPUTOL ANG SASABIHIN NIYA DAHIL BIGLAANG SUMULPOT SI KOGURE.

          "BAKIT BIRTHDAY BA NI RUKAWA?" TANONG NITO SA KANILA.

          "AH.. HINDI ANG SABI KO HAPPY HOLLOWEEN, HAAA! HA!" PINAGPAPAWISANG SAGOT NI SAKURAGI

          " P'RE KUMUSTA?" NAKIPAGKAMAY KAY RUKAWA.

          "OKEY LANG!!"

         "HO…….. HOKLUBANG MULTO… LUTO NA BA?" MEDYO PINAGPAPAWISAN NA RING TANONG NI RUKAWA KAY SAKURAGI.

         "SYEMPRE… HALIMAW" GANTI NAMAN NITO.

KUMAKAIN NA SILA AT NAGKUKWENTUHAN NANG MABULUNAN SI SAKURAGI.

         "LOV.. LOKO-LOKO- OKEY KA LANG?" HABANG HINIHIMAS NITO ANG LIKOD NI SAKURAGI.

           "O, ETO. UMINOM KA NG TUBIG. DAMIHAN MO." SABAY ABOT NI RUKAWA NG PITCHEL KAY SAKURAGI.

             "YAN NAPALA MO! MUKA KA KASING PATAY GUTOM KALA MO MAUUBUSAN KA!" DAGDAG PA NITO HABANG ANG MGA MATA NAMAN NG ISA AY NAG-AAPOY NA SA GALIT.

     NAPANSIN NAMAN NI KOGURE ITO.

     "AH… SAKURAGI, RUKAWA, COOL LANG KAYO. WAG KAYONG MAG-AWAY."

     "EH… SENSYA KA NA PRE KASI TONG LAMANLUPANG TO E. NAGSIMULA NANAMAN!"

     NATAWA NALANG SI KOGURE. DUMAAN SI SAKURAGI SA TABI NI KOGORE AT MAY NAPANSIN SI KOGURENG KAKAIBA KAY SAKURAGI.

         "SAKURAGI, ANONG PABANGO YAN? STRAWBERRY SCENT?" TANONG NITO KAY SAKURAGI.

         "HA….! HINDI KASI NA PADAAN DITO KANINA YUNG KA-DATE KO LAST WEEK. E KUMAPIT DITO SA DAMIT KO YUNG PABANGO NIYA." SAGOT NI SAKURAGI SABAY TINGIN KAY RUKAWANG NAMUMUTLA NAMAN SA GALIT AT SELOS.

         "BAKIT? NIYAPOS MO BA NANG HUSTO KAYA DIKIT NA DIKIT YUNG AMOY! HA! HA!" LALONG IKINAGALIT NI RUKAWA ANG SINABI NI KOGURE.

         "HA! E! PATAY NA PATAY KASI SA AKIN YUN E!" PAGKATAPOS SUMAGOT AY TUMINGIN KAY RUKAWA NA MEDYO PINAPAWISAN NA NG MALALAKING BUTIL.

          "TAPOS NA BA KAYONG KUMAIN, MAGHUHUGAS NA AKO NG PINGGAN MAAGA PA AKONG AALIS BUKAS E!" SABI NI RUKAWA SA DALAWA.

          "HA! E DI BA WALA KANG KLASE BUKAS?" TANONG NITO KAY RUKAWA.

          "HINDI KASI MAY GAGAWIN KAMING PROJECT NI HARUKO!" SABAY MGITI AT TINGIN NITO KAY SAKURAGI.

         "DI BA PINANGAKO MO SA AKIN NA DI KA NA MAKIKIPAG-USAP KAY HARUKO?" NAGHIHINAKIT NA SABI NI SAKURAGI KAY RUKAWA.

         "BAKIT MAY GUSTO KA PA RIN BA KAY HARUKO? SAKURAGI?" TANONG NI KOGORE.

         "HA…MEDYO…!" NAPAKAGAT SA LABI NITONG SAGOT. MUNTIK NA SIYANG MADULAS! AT PUMANIK NG KWARTO NG DI NAGPAPAALAM SA DALAWA.

         "BAKIT PARANG NAGING MAHINHIN SI SAKURAGI NGAYON?" TANONG NI KOGURE KAY RUKAWA.

         "GUNGGONG YON E!" SAGOT NITO.

         "RUKAWA, NARINIG KO YON……..!" SIGAW NI SAKURAGI.

**CHAPTER IV**

NAGKULONG SA KWARTO SI SAKURAGI AT MEDYO NAIINIS NA SIYA KAY RUKAWA.

         "BWISIT NA RUKAWANG YAN! ANONG AKALA NIYA SA TAO WALANG FEELINGS!" GALIT NA SABI NI SAKURAGI SA SARILI.

NATUTULOG NA SI SAKURAGI NANG MAY KUMATOK NANG MAHINA SA KANYANG PINTO, NANG BUKSAN NIYA ITO AY SI RUKAWA NA MAITIM ANG MUKHANHG NAKATINGIN SA KANYA.

           "OH… AKALA KO BA MAAGA KANG AALIS BUKAS, BAKIT DI KAPA NATUTULOG?!" TINGIN SABAY IRAP NITO KAY RUKAWA.

           "AT IKAW DI BA SABI MO DI MO IBINIGAY YUNG ADDRESS NATIN DOON SA NAKA-BLIND DATE MO NOONG ISANG LINGGO. SIGURO PAG NASA ESKWELAHAN AKO NAKIKIPAGKITA KA DOON. NO…!" SABI NI RUKAWA. PUMASOK ITO AT SINARA ANG PINTO NG KWARTO NI SAKURAGI.

          " YOUR JELOUS, DI BA 7TH MONTHSARY NATIN NGAYON KAYA BUMILI AKO NG PABANGO PARA PAGLOVING-LOVING TAYO E MABANGO NAMAN AKO. AT ALANGANAMANG AMININ KO KAY KOGURENG AKIN YUNG PABANGO!" NAKANGITING SABI NITO.

           "AH.. GANOON BA! AKALA KO KASI NAKIKIPAGKITA KA DOON SA GIRL NA YON E! ALAM MO NAMAN NA PAPATAY AKO PAG NAWALA KA SA AKIN!"

           "ANG SWEET MO NAMAN LOVES… PERO JELING KA PA RIN!"

           "AT YUNG TUNGKOL KAY HARUKO, DI TOTOO YUN, GAWA-GAWA KO LANG YON DAHIL NAGSESELOS NGA AKO E!? PARA KASING NAKAKALALAKI KA E!" SABI NITO SABAY HALIK SA PISNGI NI SAKURAGI.

         "HON.. SORRY HA, I LOVE YOU!" SABI SA KANYA NI SAKURAGI.

           "HON.. ITO GIFT KO SA IYO..!" SABI NI RUKAWA AT INABOT SA KANYA ANG ISANG BOX.

BINUKSAN NI SAKKURAGI ANG BOX AT LAKING TUWA NIYA NANG MAKITA NA BRIEF ITO NA T- BACK AT KULAY LAVANDER.

         "HONEY.. ANG SAYA-SAYA KO..THANKS" HINALIKAN NI SAKURAGI SI RUKAWA SA LIPS.

         "HON, NAGUSTUHAN MO BA ANG KULAY?"

         "SYEMPRE YAN AT ANG FAVORITE COLOR KO!!" 

MASAYANG INIHATID NI SAKURAGI SI RUKAWA SA LABAS NG PINTO NG KWARTO NIYA AT BINIGYAN PA ITO NG MATAMIS NA FLYING KISS.

**CHAPTER V**

MASARAP ANG TULOG NI SAKURAGI NANG MAY NARAMDAMAN SIYANG MAY TAO SA KWARTO NIYA. PAGDILAT NG MATA NIYA AY SI RUKAWA NA MAY DALANG AGAHAN.

         "HON.. BREAKFAST IN BED." SABI SA KANYA NI RUKAWA.

          "THANKS HON.. YOU'RE SO SWEET!" NGITING NGITING SABI NITO KAY RUKAWA.

NAKITA NI SAKURAGI NA NAKADUNGAW SA PINTUAN NIYA SI KOGORE.

         "HEY PEOPLE!! ANG SWEET N'YO NAMAN!!" NANUNUKSONG SABI NITO KANILA.

         "HINDI P'RE, KASI PEACE OFFERING, ALAM MO NAMANG KAMI LANG NI SAKURAGI ANG MAGKASAMA DITO E.. BAKA DI AKO IPAGLUTO NITO AT IPAGLABA E DI DEDO NA AKO!" PANGANGATWIRAN NITO KAY KOGURE.

         "AH….. THAT'S NICE. OO NGA PALA. GAGABIHIN AKO KASI MAY TRABAHO AKO TAPOS MAGHAHANAP DIN AKO NG MALILIPATANG BAHAY, KAYA UNA NA AKO SA INYONG DALAWA." TUMALIKOD NA ITO SA DALAWA.

          "HON….. WALANG TAO BAKA GUSTO MONG MALIGO TAYO NG SABAY!" TANONG NI RUKAWA KAY SAKURAGI.

         "MAY CHOICE PA BA AKO?"

         "WALA." SAGOT NAMAN NI RUKAWA.

**CHAPTER VI**

MAY FIELD TRIP SI RUKAWA NG TATLONG ARAW KAYA NAIWAN SINA SAKURAGI AT KOGURENG "CLOSER THAN EVER" ANG TURINGAN. KAYA MEDYO WORRY SI SAKURAGI DAHIL SA 7 MONTHS NA PAGSASAMA NILA NI RUKAWA AY NGAYON LANG ITO DI MATUTULOLOG SA KANILANG BAHAY.

      "HI…"BATI SA KANYA NI KOGORE.

      "OY IKAW PALA.. KANINA KA PA BA DYAN..?!" 

      "HINDI NGAYON LANG! NAIINIP KA BA? BAKA GUSTO MONG MAGINUMAN TAYO?" TANONG SA KANYA NI KOGORE.

      "HA.. NAKU.. E DI NA AKO UMINUM E!"

      "SUS… KAUNTI LANG NAMAN E!!"

      "SIGE….."

MEDYO LASING NA ANG DALAWA NANG BIGLANG TINANONG NI KOGURE SI SAKURAGI KUNG ANO BA TALAGA ANG STAGE NG FRIENDSHIP NILA NI RUKAWA.

      "HA… KAMI WE'RE IN LOVE." SAGOT NITO KAY KOGURE.

      "ANO P'RE.. ANONG IBIG MONG SABIHIN?"

      "MAHAL NAMIN ANG ISA'T ISA AT WALA KAMING PAKIALAM SA MGA SASABIHIN NG MGA TAO SA PALIGID NAMIN DAHIL MAS MATIBAY ANG PAGMAMAHALAN NAMIN KESA SA PANINIRA NILA SA AMIN."

       "BUTI PA KAYO!! AKO ETO NAGTATAGO PA RIN SA DILIM AT HIRAP NA HIRAP AMIN SA SARILI NA MAY PAGTINGIN AKO KAY…….."

       "P'RE BINIBITIN MO NAMAN AKO E!"

       "BAKA MAGALIT KA E"

       "BAKIT NAMAN P'RE?"

       "MAY PAGTINGIN AKO KAY RUKAWA E"

       "OKEY LANG IYON KASI HINDI LANG NAMAN IKAW ANG KAAGAW KO MADAMI SILA DYAN NAGLIPANA, PERO KAMPANTI AKO KASI AKO ANG MAHAL NI RUKAWA !"

       "SWERTE NAMAN NI RUKAWA."

MASYADO NANG LASING ANG DALAWA AT DI NILA ALAM ANG KAPWA GINAGAWA AT NOONG GABI RIN IYUN AY NAGKASALA SILA PAREHO KAY RUKAWA.

       "KOGORE NIRAPE MO AKO!!!"

       "HA!! O MY GOD! ANO ITONG GINAWA NATIN?"

TUMAKBO SI SAKURAGI SA LOOB NG KWARTO NIYA AT NALIGO AYAW NIYANG MAWALAN NG TIWALA SA KANYA SI RUKAWA DAHIL SOBRANG MAHAL NIYA ITO AT KAYA NIYANG TALIKURAN ANG LAHAT WAG LANG MAWAL SI RUKAWA SA TABI NIYA. PAGKATAPOS NIYANG MALIGO LUMABAS SIYA PARA KAUSAPIN NG MASINSINAN SI KOGORE.

       "KOGORE SIGURO DAPAT TAYONG MAGUSAP…" SERYOSONG  SABI NI SAKURAGI KAY KOGORE.

       "SIGURO NGA, PERO BAGO UMPISAHAN UUNAHAN NA KITA.. DI AKO LASING NG MANGYARI IYON SA ATIN… NA MIMISTERYOISOHAN AKO SA INYO NI RUKAWA KAYA SINUBUKAN KONG LASINGIN KA PARA MALAMAN ANG TOTOO AT ….."

        "WAG MO NANG ITULOY..OO BAKLA AKO AT HINDI KO IYON ITATANGGI DAHIL YUN ANG TOTOONG AKO AT YON DIN ANG MINAHAL NI RUKAWA."

        "KUNG GAYON NAPAKASWERTE NAMAN NI RUKAWA, BUTI PA SIYA MAY NAGMAMAHAL NG TUNAY." NAKATUNGONG SABI NITO KAY SAKURAGI.

        "SANA DI NA ITO MAKARATING KAY RUKAWA……SELOSO YUNG TAO NA IYON AT MADAMOT. AYAW NIYANG MAY HUMIHIRAM O GUMAGAMIT NG PAGAAARI NIYA….. AT ISA AKO SA PAGAARI NIYA… KAYA SANA ATING DALAWA NA LANG YUNG PAGKAKAMALING ITO.." SABI NI SAKURAGI.

        "SAKURAGI KUNG SAKALING …..HINDI MAGWOWORK-OUT ANG RELASYON NINYO NI RUKAWA BUKAS ANG PINTO NG PUSO KO PARA SA IYO." TUMAYO ITO AT PUMASOK SA KWARTO.

NAIWANG UMIIYAK SI SAKURAGI, DI NIYA AKALAING HINDI LANG PALA SI RUKAWA ANG NAGMAMAHAL SA KANYA. 

**CHAPTER VII     **

UMALIS SI KOGORE NOONG ARAW DING PADATING SI RUKAWA. DI ITO NAGPAALAM KAY SAKURAGI KAYA NAKALIMUTAN NI SAKURAGI ANG MGA KULANG NIYANG INGRIDIENTS NA KAKAILANGANIN NIYA SA PAGLULUTO. KAYA UMALIS SIYA PARA BUMILI NG MGA REKADO. KAKAALIS PA LAMANG NI SAKURAGI SIYANG PAGDATING NI RUKAWA. 

        "GUYS! I'M HOME! SAKURAGI! KOGORE! NASAAN ANG MGA BAKULAW NA ITO.!" SIGAW NI RUKAWA…PUMUNTA SIYA SA KWARTO NIYA NGUNIT WALA DOON SI SAKURAGI KAYA PUMUNTA SIYA SA KWARTO NG DALAWA PERO WALA RIN ROON ANG MGA ITO.

NAKALIGO NA SIYA NG MAKITA NIYANG PUMAPASOK SI SAKURAGI KAYA TINAKPAN NIYA ANG MGA MATA NITO AT HINALIKAN.

         "GUESS WHO?" TANONG NI RUKAWA NA PINIPILIT NA BINABAGO ANG BOSES.

         "ANO BA!?, TIGILAN MO NGA AKO." BINITIWAN NI RUKAWA AT NAGTATAKANG TINANONG SI SAKURAGI.

         "MAY MENS KABA? O BAKA NAMAN BUNTIS KA?" TANONG NITO SABAY TAWA. PERO DI TUMAWA SI SAKURAGI.

         "THAT SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY! HOY SAKURAGI ANONG NANGYARI SAIYO, DATI-DATI PAG NAGPAAPATAWA AKO HAGIKGIK KA NG HAGIKGIK."

          "SORRY, PAGOD LANG AKO." NIYAKAP NITO SI RUKAWA AT TUMULOY NA SA KUSINA.

          "HON, SI KOGORE!!"

          "UMALIS NA!" SIMPLING SAGOT NITO KAY RUKAWA.

          "AKO NANGA ANG MAGLULUTO!" SABI NI RUKAWA.

          "OKEY LANG, HANDA MUNA LANG YUNG LAMESA" 

PAGKATAPOS KUMAIN PUMANIK NA SI SAKURAGI SA KWARTO NIYA AT NA HIGA. NAGUGULUHAN SIYA SA MGA NANGYAYARI. AT NAGGIGUILTY DAHIL SA PAGTATAKSIL NIYA KAY RUKAWA.

NAGMUMUNIMUNI PA SI SAKURAGI NG BIGLANG BUMUKAS ANG PINTO AT PUMASOK SA KWARTO. UMUPO ITO SA TABI NI SAKURAGI .

         "WALA KA NABANG BALAK BUMALIK SA KWARTO NATIN" TANONG NI RUKAWA KAY SAKURAGI.\

NANATILING NA KAPIKIT PA RIN SI SAKURAGI AT DI SUMAGOT.

          "HOY, HON… ANONG PROBLEMA?" DI PA RIN SUMAGOT SI SAKURAGI.

          "SAKURAGI, ISANG TANONG KO NA LANG AT DI KA SUMAGOT….." GIGIL NA SABI NI RUKAWA.

           "BAKIT BA? PAGOD AKO.. GUSTO KONG MAGISA." SAGOT NI SAKURAGI.

NA PASUNTOK SA PADER SI RUKAWA ………

          "BAKIT DI MO BA SABIHIN SA AKIN ANG PROBLEMA, WAG MO NAMAN AKONG PAGMUKAING TANGA. MABABALIW AKO SA GINAGAWA MO!!" SIGAW NI RUKAWA.

BUMANGON SI SAKURAGI…

          "WAG MO AKONG IIWAN RUKAWA…MAMATAY AKO…" UMIIIYAK NA SABI NI SAKURAGI.

          "BAKIT NAMAN KITA IIWAN?…KUNG ANO=ANO ANG PUMAPASOK DYAN SA UTAK MO" NILAPITAN NI RUKAWA SI SAKURAGI AT NIYAKAP ITO AT INALO.

          "SAKURAGI… MAHAL KITA, HINDI KO KAKAYANING ISIPIN KUNG ANONG MANGYAYARI KUNG MAWAWALA KA KAHIT SANDALI SA TABI KO!?" SABI NITO KAY SAKURAGI NA WALA PA RING TIGIL UMIYAK.

DOON NA NATULOG SI RUKAWA SA KWARTO NI SAKURAGI.

KINABUKASAN MAAGANG GUMISING SI RUKAWA AT HINANAP NIYA ANG DUMBELLS NIYA DAHIL ILANG ARAW DIN SIYANG DI NAKAKAPAGGYM. NAALALA NIYANG DOON SA PINAGKWARTOHAN NIKOGORE KAYA PUMUNTA SIYA DOON. HABANG HINAHANAP NI RUKAWA ANG DUBELLS MAY NA PANSIN SIYANG PAPEL SA IBABAW NG KAMA NI KOGORE. BINASA NIYA ITO.

DEAR SAKURAGI,

        ALAM KONG KASALANAN KO ANG LAHAT AT PATAWARIN MO AKO HINDI KO KAYANG TANGGAPIN MALAKI ANG PAGMAMAHAL MO KAY RUKAWA, WAG KANG MAGALALA DI NA ITO LALABAS SA ATIN DALAWA AT TAMA KA LASING KA LANG KAYA MO AKO PINATULAN. KALIMUTAN NA LANG NATIN ANG GABING IYON. DI NA AKO NAGPAALAM SA IYO DAHIL ALAM KONG GUGULOHIN KO LANG ANG TAHIMIK NINYONG BUHAY NI RUKAWA. NGUNIT ANO MAN ANG MANGGYARI MAHAL PA RIN KITA AT MANANATILING ITO ANG DAMDAMIN KO SA IYO. MARUNONG AKONG TUMANGGAP NG PAGKATALO…. PERO KONG SAKALING IWANAN KA NIYA BUKAS NG PINTUAN NG PUSO AT BAHAY KO PARA PATULUYIN KA.

                           NAGMAMAHAL,

                            KOGORE.

NAGISING SI SAKURAGI AT HINANAP NIYA SI RUKAWA NA NOO'Y NASA KWARTO NITO MAINGAY….PARA BANG MAY MGA GAMIT NA HINAHAGIS… PAGPASOK NIYA AY…..NAKITA NIYA NA NAGIIMPAKI ITO.

         "SAAN KA PUPUNTA" NAKATULALANG SABI NIYA KAY RUKAWA.

          "ANONG IBIG SABIHIN NITO.??"SABAY HAGIS NI RUKAWA NG PAPEL SA MUKHA NI SAKURAGI. BINASA ITO NI SAKURAGI… AT PUMATAK ANG LUHA NIYA.

          "MGA TAKSIL KAYO… SA DINAMIDAMING  TAO SA MUNDO KAYO PANG DALAWA ANG TATARANTADO SA AKIN.! IKAW PA NA MAHAL KO….. BAKIT? ANONG NAGAWA KO PARA GAWIN MO SA AKIN ITO SAKURAGI?!" SIGAW NA ITINANONG NI RUKAWA.

          "HINDI KO SINASADYA! LASING KAMI!" UMIIYAK NA SABI NI SAKURAGI KAY RUKAWA. TUMAYO SI RUKAWA AT HINALIKAN SI SAKURAGI….. 

          "MAGHIWALAY NA MUNA TAYO…. HAYAAN MO AKONG MAGIISIP. WAG MONG IISIPIN NA DI NA KITA MAHAL….." SABI NITO AT UMALIS NA.

           "PLEASE RUKAWA…. I'M SO SORRY! MAHAL KITA." PERO HULI NA ANG LAHAT NAKAALIS NA SI RUKAWA.

MAGISA SIYANG UMIIYAK….

                NAGSISI SI SAKURAGI KUNG BAKIT PA NIYANG MAY NANG YARI SA KANILA NI KOGORE. NAG IISA NA LANG SIYA HINDI NIYA ALAM ANG GAGAWIN DAHIL MAS LALONG GUMULO ANG KANYANG ISIP. GUSTO NIYANG SISIHIN ANG KANYANG SARILI SA PAG ALIS NI RUKAWA. AT NAGKATAON NAMANG ANG TUGTOG SA RADYO AY…….

   "AFTER TONIGHT

    WILL YOU REMEMBER

   HOW SWEET AND TENDERLY

   YOU REACHED FOR ME

   AND PULLED ME CLOSER

   AFTER YOU GO 

   WILL YOU RETURN TO LOVE ME

   AFTER TONIGHT BEGINS TO FADE"

 `         

     SI RUKAWA NAMAN AY HINDI ALAM KUNG SAAN SIYA PUPUNTA DAHIL SA SAMA NG LOOB KAY SAKURAGI DI NIYA AKALAING MAGAGAWA ITO NI SAKURAGI. SA HOTEL MUNA SIYA TUTULOY HANGGANG DI PA NALILIWANAGAN ANG KANYANG PAGIISIP. PERO NGAYON PALANG AY PARANG NAMI-MISS NA NIYA SI SAKURAGI...

SAKABILANG BANDA…SI SAKURAGI DIN AY EMAILS NG BAHAY DALA ANG ILAN NIYANG DAMIT….TUMULOY DIN SIYA SA HOTEL.. DI NI KAYANG MAGSTAY SA BAHAY KUNG SAAN NABUO ANG PAGIIBIGAN NILA NI RUKAWA AT BAHAY DIN KUNG SAAAN ITO NAWASAK…

TATAWAGAN NIYA SI KOGORE PARA IPAALAM DITO KUNG ANO ANG KINAHINATNAN NG NANGYARI SA KANILA….

         "HELLO…." 

         " SAKURAGI……NAPATAWAG KA…."

         "WALA NA SI RUKAWA………. INIWAN NA NIYA AKO……"

         "HA!…… KASALANAN KO ANG LAHAT NG ITO… NASAAN KA PUPUNTAHAN KITA?!"

         "WAG, NA BAKA LALO LANG LUMALA ANG SITSWASYON! WALA NA RIN NAMAN AKO SA BAHAY…"

           "ASAN KA BA KASI?! PABAKLA EPEK KA PA E!!"

           "KOGURE, PEDE BA?! SERYOSO KO! MAGPAPAKAMATAY NA KO KALA MO! TUTAL WALA NAMANG NAGMAMAHAL SA AKIN….!!"

        "AKO….., INTAYIN MO AKO PUPUNTA AKO DYAN…"

NAPUTOL NA ANG KABILANG LINYA. ALAM NI SAKURAGI NA BINABA NA NI KOGORE ANG TELEPHONE.

SA KABILANG BANDA……

        "TANG-INA SAGUTIN MO………" NASA SA SAKYAN NA SI KOGORE AT KASULUKUYANG TINATAWAGAN SI RUKAWA SA CELLPHONE…. PERO DI NITO SINASAGOT ANG PHONE.

SI RUKAWA NAMAN AY NAKAINOM NA AT MEDYO NAHIHILO NG KAUNTI NG MAGRING ANG CEL NIYA.

       "TANG-INA…GAGO TALAGA TONG KOGORENG ITO PAGKATAPOS AKONG AGAWAN NG ASAWA MAY MUKHA PANG TUMAWAG" DI NA SANA NIYA SASAGUTIN ANG PHONE. KASO AYAW TUMIGIL MAGRING NG PHONE.

        "PUTANG-INA! ANO BANG PROBLEMA MO PARE.. NAKAKALALAKI KANA! ANO- ANO PA BA ANG GUSTO MONG KUNIN YUNG KOTSE KO!" GALIT NA GALIT NA SABI NITO KAY KOGORE.

        "RUKAWA…MAKINIG KA MUNA … PUMUNTA KA SA ORIENTAL HOTEL KUNG GUSTO MONG MAKITA PA NG BUHAY SI SAKURAGI…. MAGPAPAKAMATAY SI SAKURAGI AT PAG AKO ANG NAAUNA SA IYO PARE KAHIT MAGKAMATAYAN TAYO DI KO NA SIYA ISASAULI SA IYO….. PASALAMAT KA IKAW ANG PINILI NIYA TAPOS WAWALANGHIYAIN MO YUNG TAO! ANONG KLASE KANG TAO PARE. MAY FEELINGS KA BA?! HANGGANG NGAYON DI MO PARIN NAKIKITA ANG HALAGA NI SAKURAGI…. PERO AKO NAKITA KO NA. KAYA PASENSIYAHAN TAYO." GALIT NA SABI NITO AT BINABA ANG PHONE SA TOTOO LANG WALA SIYANG BALAK UNAHAN SI RUKAWA. TINATAKOT LAMANG NIYA ITO. DAHIL ALAM NIYA SI RUKAWA PA RIN ANG PIPILIN NI SAKURAGI. 

DI NAKAAPAGSALITA SI RUKAWA. SUMAKAY SIYA SA KOTSE NIYA AT PINAARANGKAD NIYA ITO. MALAPIT NA SIYA AT DI NIYA KAYANG SA IBANG KAMAY MAPUPUNTA SI SAKURAAGI DAHIL SA KANYA LANG ITO.

TINAKBO NIYA ANG HAGDANAN PAPUNTA SA 4TH FLOOR AT HINANAP ANG ROOM 43 KUNG SAAN NANDOON SI SAKURAGI NGUNIT NG BUKSAN NIYA ANG PINTO HULI NA ANG LAHAT, DUGUAN NA SI SAKURAGI AT NAKAHANDUSAY SA SAHIG.

          "SAKURAGI…. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME MAMATAY AKO." SABI NI RUKAWA 

KINALONG NIYA SI SAKURAGI AT NAGPATAWAG NG AMBULANSIYA SA RECEPTIONIST NG HOTEL. ILANG MINUTO LANG AY DUMATING NA ANG AMBULANSIYA. KRITIKAL ANG KALAGAYAN NI SAKURAAGI 50/50 ANG STATE NITO.

DI INIWAN NI RUKAWA SI SAKURAGI SA HOSPITAL… NAALALA NIYA NA SIYA LANG PALAGI ANG INAALAGAAN NITO TUWING SIYA'Y MAY SAKIT NGAYON LANG NANGYARI NA SIYA ANG NAGALAGA DITO. TATLONG ARAW NA SIYA SA HOSPITAL AT DI PA RIN NAGKAKAMALAY SI SAKURAGI, NAKADALAW NA RIN SINA GORI, HARUKO, SENDOH, AT MITSUI. BUTI NA LANG KINUHA SIYA NG DAMIT PAMALIT NI HARUKO SA BAHAY NILA NI SAKURAGI. UMIIYAK SIYA NG MAGISING SI SAKURAGI.

           "RUKAWA…….." PILIT NA SALITA NI SAKURAGI.

           "WAG MO MUNANG PILITING MAGSALITA LOVES…SANDALI LANG TATAWAGIN KO LANG ANG DOKTOR" UMALIS SI  RUKAWA PARA TAWAGIN ANG DOKTOR.

KAHIT HIRAP NA HIRAP PA PINILIT NIYANG NGUMITI NGAYON LANG NIYA NAKITANG ALALANG-ALALA SA KANYA SI RUKAWA. 

            "SANA MAGKASUNDO NA SI RUKAWA AT KOGORE" HILING NIYA.

DUMATING ANG DOKTOR KASAMA NI  RUKAWA.

ILANG ARAW ANG DUMAAN UMALIS NA SA HOSPITAL SI SAKURAGI KASAMA SI RUKAWA. SA LOOB NG KOTSE HINDI NAGSASALITA SI SAKURAGI. DI NIYA ALAM KONG SAAN SIYA LALAGAY SA RELASYON NILA NI RUKAWA DAHIL NAGAALANGAN SIYA. KUNG AYOS NA BA SA KANILA ANG LAHAT O BAKA AYAW LANG MUNA PAGUSAPAN DAHIL SA KALAGAYAN NIYA. DAHIL SA DALAWANG LIGGO NILANG MAGKASAMA SA OSPITAL NI MINSAN DI NA BUKSAN ANG TOPIC TUNGKOL SA KANILA NI KOGORE.

NASA BAHAY NA SILA PUNO ITO NG BULAKLAK AT CARDS GALING SA KANILANG KAIBIGAN. DINALA NI RUKAWA ANG GAMIT NIYA SA KWARTO NIYA, HINDI SA KWARTO NILA. PARANG SASABOG ANG PUSO NIYA.

         "DI MO NABA TALAGA AKO MAHAL?" TANONG NI SAKURAGI KAY RUKAWA

         "BAKIT MO NAITANONG?" BALANKO ANG EXPRESSION NITONG SINAGOT.

         "AKO ANG UNANG NAGTANONG PERO SASAGUTIN KO NA RIN ANG TANONG MO,… BAKIT AKO DITO MATUTULOG.?"

          "DAHIL AKALA KO GUSTO MO DITO MATULOG?"

          "BAKIT MO NAMAN NA ISIP YAN?"

          "KASI NOONG HULING TULOG NATIN DITO SA BAHAY AYAW MONG TUMABI SA AKIN DOON SA KWARTO, KAYA NAISIP KO NA PARA OKEY SA IYO AKO NA LANG ANG MATUTULOG DITO, NALIPAT KO NA RIN ANG GAMIT KO KAYA DI KANA MAKAKATANGGI. I LOVE YOU!" SAGOT NI RUKAWA

NIYAKAP NI SAKURAGI SI RUKAWA, SAPAT NA ANG NARINIG NIYA.

          "THANK YOU"

          "HINDI SAKURAGI…AKO DAPAT MAGTHANK YOU……. SANA NAKINIG AKO SA IYO NOONG NAGPAPALIWANAG KA.!"

          "SORRY" SABI NI SAKURAGI.

          "HINDI YAN ANG GUSTO KONG MARINIG… ANG GUSTO KONG MARINIG AY SABIHIN MONG MAHAL MO AKO.."

          "MAHAL KITA."

           THE END


End file.
